1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of nanotechnology, and more specifically, to carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes are promising elements in nanotechnology. They are fullerene-related structures which consist of graphene cylinders. Applications that may be benefited using carbon nanotubes include high thermal conductivity materials for future packaging thermal demands, and highly sensitive materials for bio-recognition, and for in situ biochemical reactions on a bio-/micro-electronic chip. Such applications require an effective in-situ functionalization of carbon nanotubes.
Existing techniques for covalent or non-covalent functionalization of carbon nanotubes are insufficient to meet the above demands. In acid treatments, the vigorous acid sonication techniques introduce defects in the nanotube surface and are not in situ either. Anionic polymerization may be carried out in situ. But it needs a very careful control over chemistry, and is time consuming. Direct functionalization of polymers or larger radicals onto the nanotubes using plasma treatment has not been demonstrated yet. Currently there are no known strategies for in situ functionalization of nanotubes with polymer macro-radicals.